Are u ready for love
by SyaKyuMing
Summary: "masih mau menolakku lagi?" ."aku belum siap dengan cinta." "apa sekarang sudah siap? aku menintaimu"."baiklah kalau begitu,aku ingin jadi pacarmu." EXO. kim jong in saeri sehun


FF/ are you ready for love?/oneshoot. Exo

Summary : karena di anggap selalu jomblo,bahkan tidak laku. Maka sang ibu berinisiatip untuk menjodohkan putrinya dengan beberapa pria teman sekolahnya atau teman kakaknya. Apa oh sae ri akan menemukan pujaan hatinya?

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Oh sehun

Oh sae ri (oc)

All member exo

Luhan as female (gendreswitch)

Gendre : life school,komedi,drama,happy

Rated : T to M

Length : 2,2 k

Proudly present ,

_**Are You Ready For Love ? **_

Author pov

"hari ini ada pertandingan bola,!" ujar oh sehun di meja makan,saat mereka sarapan.

"benarkah?"_eomma_ terlihat tertarik.

"_eomma,oppa_ tunggu sebentar. Ada yang tertinggal di kamarku!" sae ri berlari menuju kamarnya.

" Kalau begitu ajak oh sae ri ikut. _Eomma_ khawatir padanya, dia sudah kelas 2 SMA. Tapi belum juga ada namja yang dekat dengannya. Bantulah dia,agar bisa hidup sebagai wanita" _eomma_ sedikit berbisik pada sehun.

"ia,aku juga merasa kasihan padanya. Teman-teman di klub dance itu kece-kece. Sore nanti kami akan bertanding bola dengan klub dance dan juga klub vocal di sekolah" sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"bagus,akan ada banyak _namja_ di sana. "

"kalian berdua kenapa?" sae ri tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di antara mereka. Mencurigakan,pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sae ri menatap mereka curiga.

"berhentilah mencarikanku _namja_. Aku tidak mau." Sae ri memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian berlalu ke luar duluan.

"heii saeri,,"

"oh sae rii" teriak sehun dan ibunya,

"kau benar tidak mau ikut menontonku bermain bola?" Tanya sehun sambil duduk di samping lapangan bola dengan saeri yang berdiri di depanya. Meminta kunci mobil,ia merasa lebih baik pergi ke toko buku atau pulang. Dari pada menonton permainan aneh itu. dari dulu sae ri tidak suka olah raga bola.

"heii,berapa umurmu? Meminta kunci mobilku. Jangan bawa mobil sendiri,lagi pula _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang keluar. Rumah di kunci. Kau tidak bisa masuk,tunggulah aku di sini!" sehun yang sudah selesai memasangkan tali sepatunya itu kini mengelus kepala adik kesayanganya itu.

"oh sehun~ ayo pemanasan dulu!" teriak seorang namja berkulit **tan** di tengah lapang itu. sae ri juga ikut menoleh kea rah pemuda **sexy** itu, begitupun dengan pemuda itu. mereka kini saling menatap,cukup lama. Sampai sehun menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"_kkamjong,_ kau kenapa?

"_a ania_. Ayo pemanasan!" lelaki **tan** yang di panggil _kkamjong_ itu gelagapan lalu memulai pemanasan bersama sehun dan yang lainya.

"menyebalkan.!" Sae ri mem**pout**kan bibirnya,

_**Are You Ready For Love? **_

Sudah hampir 45 menit sae ri menopang dagunya di atas pahanya itu, bosan panas menjengkelkan. Sae ri mencoba melampiaskan perasaan bosannya itu dengan mendengarkan **music**, menikmati musiknya? Mungkin ia. Karena saeri menutup matanya,tersenyum tipis.

Waktu istirahat, _Kkamjong_ atau mulai sekarang kita panggil jong in bermaksud mengambil air mineral yang berada di dalam tas di samping saeri, kini lelaki itu duduk di samping sae ri,jong in terlihat mengulum senyumnya saat sae ri tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bahu jong in.

"bagaimana? Mau main tidak?" teriak suho. Sang kapten.

"ssstts,kau main saja. Aku mau istirahat" ujar jong in, sehun tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu suho. "biarkan saja _hyung_. Ayo main lagi!" suho mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan permainanya.

"sae ri _ya_, sae ri, OH SAE RI! _Haishh_, gadis ini tuli apa?" sehun terlihat kesal.

" adikmu ini mengenakan **earphone**. Bagaimana dia bisa mendengarmu." Jong in terlihat memasang wajah suram. =="

"pantas saja dia jadi tuli." Sehun menarik **earphone** itu. membisikan sesuatu. " oh sae ri, ayo pulang!" sae ri perlahan membuka matanya,mengerjapkan matanya kemduian membulatkan matanya. 12_ namja_ terlihat mengepungnya,dan yang di depan wajahnya itu adalah kakaknya sendiri,

"a ada apa ini _o oppa_?" sae ri agak merinding juga,

"kami sudah selesai bermain bola. Sekarang ayo kita rayakan kemenangan kita dengan makan-makan!" jawab sehun. Sae ri mengabaikan kakak laki-lakinya itu, ia merasa sedang ada seseorang di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, " _o omo, m mianhaeyo_. A apa aku telah tertidur di sampingmu?" wajah sae ri seketika memerah.

"hm,bahkah bukan hanya tidur di sampingku. Tapi tidur di bahuku !" jong in mengangkukan kepalanya, wajah sae ri semakin merah terbakar.

" _m mianhaeyoooo_" sae ri menggigiti bibirnya.

"_gwaenchanayo_," jong in tersenyum.

"sudahlah, kalian berdua ini. Sekarang cepat masuk ke mobilku. Kau jong in,naik mobilku ya"

Sae ri dan jong in menganbil daging yang sama, jong in mengambilkanya untuk saeri akhirnya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka jong in jika ia berebut makanan dengan adik sahabatnya? Jadi ia mengalah.

"_kkamjong_ sekarang mengalah ya!" sindir xiumin. Jong in menatapnya dengan DIAM-KAU-_HYUNG_!

Xiumin langsung meneguk _soju_ dengan buru-buru, bocah itu seram juga. Fikir xiumin.

sae ri tersenyum,kemudian jongin menyuruhnya agar melahap daging panggang itu. sehun yang duduk di depanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dengan malu-malu,sae ri melahapnya. Jong in yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat menyeringai kemudian melanjutkan makanya.

"sudut bibirmu kotor terkena saus," kris yang duduk di samping saeri, mengelap sudut bibir sae ri dengan sehelai **tissue**.

Jong in dan sehun terlihat membulatkan matanya.

"_g gomawo_! Kriss _oppa_" sae ri begitu gugup. Kris hanya mengulum senyumnya,

Jong in memasang wajah tidak suka. Cemburu ? dan sehun juga menampakan wajah yang sama. Kalian berdua kenapa?

"diakan **plaboy**!" gumam sehun dan jong in bersamaan.

"apa?" Tanya kris yang merasa ada gumaman tak jelas.

"tidak," sehun dan jong in kembali melahap makananya.

Sae ri dan sehun berpamitan dengan teman-teman sehun setelah mereka selesai makan, yang terakhir adalah jong in sebelum masuk ke mobilnya_yang ia tumpangi bersama kyungsoo dan suho_ ia sedikit mengucapkan kata " _jaljayo_," pada sae ri.

"heii, oh sae ri. Kau ternyata cukup menawan ya?" ujar sehun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Sae ri yang duduk menyandar hanya menautkan alisnya bingung.

"ia kau mengagumkan, kecantikanmu membuat teman-temanku begitu terpesona. Kurasa bukan tidak ada _namja_ yang tertarik padamu,hanya saja kau sepertinya tidak tertarik pada mereka" sehun memulai pembicaraan. Sae ri mengangkat bahunya, "_molla_,aku belum memikirkan hal itu. "

"_wae_? Kau tidak butuh _namja_? Seseorang yang akan memelukmu,melindungimu."

"untuk apa? Bukankah aku memilikimu oppa? Kau selalu memeluku saat aku bersedih,kau membantuku. Kau melindungiku dari bahaya. Benarkan?" sae ri menatap sehun intens.

"ia kau benar,maksudku aku tak mungkin selamanya melakukan iu padamu. Sebentar lagi kita akan berada di sekolah yang berbeda. Tanpa aku, kau sendiri di sekolah. Aku akan kuliah di luar negeri sae ri~ya!" jelas sehun.

mata sae ri mulai berkaca-kaca, "jadi sebaiknya kau berpacaran dengan jong in! aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Dia anak yang baik,hanya saja dia agak pemalas dan sedikit gila. Tapi dia baik,aku yakin itu"

"itu menurutmu _oppa_, ya aku memang mulai menyukainya. Dia memang tampan,dan juga kharismatik. Aku belum mengenalnya,kita tunggu saja selanjutnya." Sae ri meremas lengan kakaknya. Mencoba menenangkan sang kakak kesayanganya itu, "jangan khawatirkan aku. Lalu kau ,kuliah di china bersama luhan _unnie_?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, sae ri tersenyum. "kalian serasi,kuharap kalian bisa bersama selamanya" sehun menatap adiknya itu,kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

6 bulan kemudian,

"hari ini,sehun akan berangkat ke _eomma_ ada urusan di luar negeri dengan _appa_ .kau bagaimana? Tidak apa jika sendirian? !" ujar _eomma_,

"ia,aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mau mengantar kalian ke bandara, " sae ri terlihat agak murung, namun ia memaksakan senyum terbaiknya.

"tenanglah, kakakmu akan kemari saat liburan!"

"_ne_ ," tak lama sehun datang.

"kau sudah siap?" Tanya _eomma_,

"_appa_ sudah menunggu di luar!" lanjut wanita berkulit putih itu,

Di bandara sudah ada jong in,luhan serta teman yang lain.

Sementara luhan dan orang tua sehun sedang mengurus passport dan lain hal. Sehun menghampiri jong in, menepuk bahunya.

"soal yang kau katakan kemarin,kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"tentu saja sehun~ah. Aku serius!" jong in terlihat memasang tampang serius,

"kalau begitu dia adalah adikku satu-satunya, aku mempercayakanya padamu. Tolong jaga dia,"

"kau tenang saja, "

"sae ri ya," sehun memeluk adiknya itu,

"jaga dirimu baik-baik. Berhati-hatilah. " sae ri hanya menangis,

"sehun ayo cepat!" teriak sang ayah.

"_ne appa_. " sehun melepas pelukanya kemudian mengecup kening adiknya dan berlalu kearah ayahnya.

Merekapun menghilang di balik portal itu.

Di perjalanan pulang,malam itu. tak jauh dari bandara,jong in memilih membelikan sae ri minuman. Bermaksud agar gadis manis itu tidak merasa murung lagi,menurut sehun adiknya itu sangat menyukai **buble tea.**

Tak lama,jong in menghampiri sae ri dengan dua **cup buble tea** . _"gomawo_" sae ri menerimanya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan .

"biar ku antar kau pulang!" jong in meraih tangan dingin sae ri. Sae ri terkejut,

"bisa kau antar aku ketaman ?" pinta sae ri, jong in menatap wajah gadis itu. wajah yang cukup mirip dengan sehun, jong in mengusap wajah cantik itu.

"tentu saja,"

Mereka berdua sampai di taman kota, sae ri duduk di samping jong in. ia menatap lurus kedepan,kemudian mulai menangis. Jong in yang melihat itu akhirnya menarik tubuh sae ri,memeluknya dengan erat.

"hikss hikss" isakan-isakan keluar dari bibir sae ri, jong in terdiam hanya memeluknya semakin erat. Sae ri membasahi kemeja jong in dengan air matanya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan menuju mobil jong in, wajah sae ri sudah ceria meskipun dengan mata sembab.

Beberapa ratus meter di depan mereka,ada 3 mobil yang terlihat sedang parkir. Di dalamnya ada seorang lelaki tua tengah berbicara dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"oh sae ri,sekarang sedang sendiri seharusnya. Orangtua dan kakaknya sedang di luar negeri"

"lalu siapa pemuda itu?"

"dia kim jong in,teman dekatnya."

"culik sae ri,aku sangat muak dengan ayahnya!"

"baik!"

4 orang lelaki dengan pakaian **tuxedo** serba hitam menghampiri sae ri dan jong in. jong in menatap sae ri sebentar,kemudian menarik sae ri agar berdiri di belakang jong in.

"kalian siapa? Mau apa?" Tanya jong in dengan memicingkan matanya.

Keempat orang itu tak bergeming dan terus maju menghampiri mereka, jong in masih menggenggam erat tangan sae ri.

"jangan takut aku akan melindungimu!" jong in menghajar lelaki-lelaki itu.

Namun lelaki-lelaki itu sudah cukup dewasa,dan jumlahnya 4 orang. Satu dari mereka memukul bahu jong in saat ia berontak mencoba melindungi sae ri yang di tarik oleh 2 orang.

"jong in aaahhh!" sae ri berontak,namun mereka membius sae ri sehingga ia pingsan dan di masukan kedalam mobil. Jong in juga sama,dia dibius sehingga tergeletak di jalan.

Jong in membuka matanya,begitu ia sadar ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Ada rasa nyeri di dalam kepalanya,ia memijit pelipisnya kasar.

"sae ri? Bagaimana dengan dia?" jong in bangkit dan mencoba keluar.

"jong in ah,sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya suho yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama chanyeol. Ternyata jong in di temukan suho dan chanyeol di jalan dekat taman, jadi mereka membawanya ke apartemen suho.

"semalam,sepulang dari taman, ada 4 orang lelaki yang menghajarku dan mereka menculik oh sae ri."

Suho dan chanyeol membulatkan matanya,

"kita cari tahu kemana mereka membawa sae ri" suho menengahi,mencoba menenangkan hati jong in.

Di dermaga incheon, sae ri yang di ikat di atas bangku kayu kini mulai membuka matanya. Seorang lelaki tua kini duduk di depanya,

"p paman kim!' sae ri mengenali lelaki tua itu, lelaki tua itu menyeringai. Seseorang yang pernah ada di masa lalu,

"ia, oh sae ri. Kau sangat mirip dengan sehun, bagaimana kabar kalian? Terutama nyonya kim ?" lelaki yang di panggil paman kim itu menyeringai tajam.

"apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku?" sae ri berteriak kasar, lelaki itu berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati.

"aku ingin apa yang di lakukan ayahmu pada putriku" lelaki ini mungkin sudah gila. Sae ri membulatkan .

"kalau dia masih hidup, pasti dia secantik dirimu" lanjutnya lagi.

"a apa maksudmu?" sae ri sedikit bergetar saat belati itu mulai menelusuri wajah cantiknya.

"10 tahun yang lalu, kau menderita lemah jantung dan hampir mati. Lalu ayahmu yang mengetahui keadaan putriku yang cacat. Putriku,kim yong ri. Dia koma hampir 3 tahun. Lalu ayahmu menemuiku, mengemis padaku. Meminta agar aku mau mendonorkan jantung putriku untukmu!" sae ri tercekat,

"jadi di dalam dirimu,ada detak jantung putriku. Namun aku membencinya, aku benci karena itu ada pada darah daging seseorang yang sudah merebut wanitaku" lanjut pria tua itu. sae ri menumpahkan bulir air matanya itu. lelaki tua itu menjabak rambut coklat sae ri, "akhh lepaskan aku, hikss"

"braaakkk"

Lelaki tua yang hampir menggoreskan belati ke leher sae ri terkejut dan menjatuhkan belati tajam itu.

"j jong in" sae ri merasa lega, karena ia melihat jong in serta teman-teman sehun datang menyelamatkanya.

"b bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaanku?" Tanya lelaki tua itu,

"apa itu penting?" jong in menarik kerah lelaki itu,meninjunya tepat di wajah lalu menendangnya membabi buta.

Setelah lelaki tua itu tersungkur di lantai aula itu, jong in buru-buru menghampiri sae ri yang masih terikat di kursinya .

"sae ri kau tidak apa-apa?" jong in berhasil membuka ikatan itu.

"hiksss jong in!" sae ri menangis kemudian memeluk lelaki itu,

"gomawo, hikss"

"jangan menangis,aku mencintaimu" gumam jong in tak sadar,

1 minggu kemudian,

"kenapa mengajakku makan **ice cream**?" Tanya sae ri sambil menatap jong in heran.

"ini hari minggu,kau pasti bosan dengan kegiatan sekolah. Apalagi di sekolah tidak ada aku, kau pasti sangat kesepian, jadi aku mengajakmu berkencan di hari minggu" jong in memamekan senyuman terbaiknya. Sae ri memukul pelan lengan lelaki tan itu,

"jangan GR!"

Sae ri dan jong in duduk di bangku taman bermain, "hari ini kau mau main apa?" Tanya jong in, sae ri melahap** ice cream corn** itu .

"naik biang lala,jet coaster,gondola,dan semuanya" sae ri terlihat girang,tidak Nampak trauma korban penculikan .

"baiklah **chagi**!" jong in menutup mulutnya, "oppss!"

"apa kau bilang?" sae ri menoleh kea rah jong in yang cengengesan.

"hyaa katakana padakuuu!" sae ri mengguncang tubuh jong in,

"a aku menyukaimu, tidak. A aku mencintaimu,bahkan menyayangimu. Sangaaaatt sayang!" jong in menatap sae ri,tatapan serius.

"aku sudah tahu kau menyukaiku." Sae ri menjilati ice cream itu,

"apa?" jong in terbelalak, "sehun yang bilang?" sae ri mengangguk .

"jadi bagaimana?"

"apanya?"

"kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku? Sudah siap untuk jadi kekasihku?" jong in menatap sae ri penuh harap.

"tidak" sae ri tersenyum santai,

"aku tidak mungkin menolakmu lagi,oppa. Aku sekarang sudah siap" sae ri tersenyum,senyuman terbaiknya.

"benarkah? Jadi sekarang kau milikku" jong in senang dan berteriak gila, ia mencium pipi gadis itu kemudian berlarian.

"menyesal menerimanya,dia ternyata memang gila"

THE END


End file.
